brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/11 August 2017
07:13 With my own fleet. 07:13 lol 07:14 and create you own scooter crew 07:14 * Dadaw buys a scooter and sail to denmark 07:15 Do, what you want, cause a pirate is free! 07:15 You are a Pirate! 07:16 ARR! 07:16 He's a Pirate! 07:16 Yar-har, fiddle-dee-dee! 07:19 sorry, I was sorting out my ipod 07:19 Here's Botty! 07:20 Oh! Do, my Johnny Boker, 07:20 Come rock and roll me over. 07:20 Do! My Johnny Boker, do! 07:20 gello 07:20 Oh! Do, my Johnny Boker, 07:20 The skipper is a rover. 07:20 Do! My Johnny Boker, do! 07:20 Oh! Do, my Johnny Boker, 07:20 The mate he's never sober. 07:20 Do! My Johnny Boker, do! 07:20 07:20 Oh! Do, my Johnny Boker, 07:20 The Bo'sun is a tailor. 07:20 Do! My Johnny Boker, do! 07:20 okay I will stop singing the sea shanti 07:21 I've redesigned Neckbeard, BTW. 07:21 can I see it? 07:21 Soon. 07:22 He's a nephew of Redbeard and a son of Benjamin Kragg and a French woman with surname Lafitte. 07:22 And his real name is Jean Lafitte. 07:22 (Real pirate) 07:22 k 07:22 I'll start writing Pirates IV today and will add him there. 07:23 *tonight 07:23 k 07:24 So, does anything need taking care of? 07:24 no 07:24 No spammers, bad editors, bad pages? 07:24 i dont think so 07:24 :) 07:24 07:26 If they attempted an incident, they'd have soon realised and likely done something else 07:26 They know that we don't care; it takes us lot less time to revert their edits than it does for them to make them 07:28 yeah 07:30 Come to think of it, I don't recall ever seeing a spammer go through with a threat 07:30 So there you have it 07:30 Neo has not returned my message, so I will demote him soon 07:31 I have given inactive staff a month in the past, so he will get more than a week (which is what he has currently had) 07:31 k 07:32 Oh crap, I need to film a YT video :P 07:33 But this week I did somethings ace 07:33 what your YT video will be about? if it's not a secret 07:33 I surpassed both 45 subs and 10,300 views :) 07:33 Probably about this antique telephone I was given on Sunday 07:33 oh cool 07:33 It has a rotary dial 07:34 i have nothing to upload anymore 07:34 k 07:34 because before buttons came out, you had to put your finger in the hole above the number, bring the dial around until your finger hit a metal bar and wait for it to go back, only to keep going 07:34 yeah IK 07:35 Despite the fact that UK numbers have 11 digits, I love rotary dialls 07:35 UK numbers had 6 digits back then so it was easier 07:40 I've just found out, that El Impoluto is not the biggest ship in AC: Black Flag. 07:41 Ahoy. 07:41 gello 07:41 :/ 07:41 the biggest ships there are at the corrner of the map if I remember right 07:42 I compared it to Man'o'Wars and Royal Fortune. 07:42 In Garry's Mod I have their models. 07:43 Royal Fortune came the biggest. 07:44 k 07:48 i think I will go in an hour and 30 minitues 07:48 test 07:48 working 07:48 working lav 07:48 Worjing. 07:50 I am out of places to post my comics in xd 07:54 Okay I am starting to do this 07:55 Did I mention that I am writing another novel? 07:55 cool what about? 07:55 A Police detective 07:55 cool 07:55 who is involved in illegal gunrunning 07:57 k 08:14 test 08:14 wb 08:15 Worjing. 08:16 is that me or everyone around me see my as the weird smart emotionless guy from the corner? 08:16 and less seeing me as who I really am 08:18 You mean lover to drink? 08:18 no 08:18 I just like that image IDK why xd 08:19 I mean they see me that my only tallent is to be smart 08:20 while I have other more interesting tallents that I got because of that 08:20 they think I have no interests (only few know because they was asking) 08:28 yay alone 08:28 in chat 08:29 I am here 08:32 pickle rick 08:33 what? 08:33 IDK I am bored so I said Pickle Rick 08:34 k 08:43 now? 08:43 yeah 08:44 politics? 08:45 Noooo. 08:45 ? 08:45 how about a history quiz? 08:45 I will suck but I am fine 08:46 shiva? 08:48 Yee. 08:48 I love history and quizes. 08:49 ok 08:51 In 1918 a Treaty was signed which meant Germany had to accept war guilt, pay for the war and de-militarise the Rhine-Lands amongst other things 08:51 What was the name of this treaty? 08:51 versai? 08:52 Yes 08:52 It is spelt Versailles 08:52 oh 08:52 but pronounced versai 08:52 who's asking next? 2017 08 11